maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge
Episode Summary Here Comes the Doom: Doctor Doom turns to MMA fighting to raise money for his school. Brain Purge: Agent J takes over Brain Surge and makes you forget everything you would know! Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been in a food coma for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Thursday, 2:00 PM: Lady Gaga holds a picnic to promote her new perfume, but is instead mistaken for a turkey. #*Thursday, 2:30 PM: Lady Gaga explains who she is by putting on a concert, but is plucked and stuffed anyway. #*Thursday, 3:00 PM: Families everywhere sit down and give thanks for everything but this! #Opening Scene #'Here Comes the Doom' (Movie Parody of Here Comes the Boom ''/ Spoof on Dr. Victor von Doom) #Animated Marginals segment #Pied Piper's Wrong Pipe (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Koopa Troopa, Gutsman, & Kracko (Video Game Parodies of ''Mario, Mega Man, and Kirby) (Ad Parodies segment) #ThunderCats singing (Cartoon) (TV Parody of ThunderCats) #MAD Ask the Celebrity (Nicolas Cage, Samuel L. Jackson, and Jennifer Lawrence are featured) (MAD Ask the Celebrity segment) #Tom and Jury (TV Parody of Tom and Jerry) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Spider-Spies (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Bad Idea #445: The Girafft (Parody of a Giraffe and a Raft) (Bad Idea segment) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Brain Purge' (Game Show Parody of BrainSurge ''/ Movie Parody of ''Men in Black 3) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - ThunderCats singing again (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the first time Here Comes the Boom gets spoofed. *This is the second time BrainSurge gets spoofed. The first was Fart or Chair from I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus. *This is the fourth time Men in Black and the third time Tom and Jerry got spoofed. *Fourth time [[Victorious|VIC'TORi'OUS]] gets spoofed. First was Star Blecch / uGlee, second was WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition, and third was Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious. *32nd time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *Fifth time Spy vs. Spy used a pop culture reference (Spider-Man). The previous ones were: *#'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *#'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *This is the second time the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment is outside of MAD Season 1. The first was The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman. *Sixth appearance of the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment. The previous appearances were: *#[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *#[[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *#[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *#[[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] *#[[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] *This is the third episode to show only one Bad Idea segment. *Ninth appearance of the Bad Idea segment. The previous appearances were: *#'S'UP / Mouse M.D.' *#'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue' *#'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For' *#'Addition Impossible / New Gill' *#'Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation' *#'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm '(the previous episode) *Fourth appearance of Dr. Victor von Doom. First was I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin, second was Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious, and third was Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S. *'Here Comes the Doom '''acts as a sequel to 'VICTORious'''. *This is the 11th episode of MAD to premiere on a Thursday night at 8:00 PM. Voices *Larry Dorf - Principal Becher, Josh, and Thor *Grey DeLisle - Jennifer Lawrence, Salma Hayek, and Giraffe *Keith Ferguson - Nicolas Cage, Robbie, and Koopa Troopa *Jim Meskimen - Marty, Kevin James, and Droopy *Rachel Ramras - Flutist and Tori Vega *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Dr. Victor von Doom, Jeff Sutphen, Lion-O, Sylvester, Boxing Announcer, Cracko, Namra, and Alien contestant *Stephen Stanton - Agent J and Tom and Jury Announcer *Fred Tatasciore - Samuel L. Jackson, Guts Man, and Cop Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes